Consulta
by Banghg
Summary: Alguien a lastimado a Lincoln de forma irreparable, y el responsable es una de sus queridas hermanas. O al menos eso es lo que dice aquel psicópata que le tocó como psicólogo. (Portada por SoloWingSheppard)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **El diagnostico**

 **…**

Lincoln no sabía exactamente como reaccionar ante el hombre frente a él. Cunado sus padres dijeron que lo mandarían con un experto en el tratamiento de niños, se había esperado a un hombre con sonrisa amable que le hablara tranquilamente, como si fuera un bebé o algo así. No a un sociópata que apenas parecía importarle que estuviera ahí.

Miró nuevamente la placa con el nombre de aquel hombre: Albert Stimbelton, el clásico psicólogo con barba espesa, bigote y gafas. Aquel hombre estaba leyendo una revista mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Lincoln siempre odió el olor a cigarrillo, escuchó que era peor para el fumador pasivo. Y Lincoln podía estar de acuerdo.

Lincoln se removió un poco en el diván mientras miraba el reloj, ya había pasado casi una hora. Apenas había dicho mucho más que su nombre mientras hablaba con aquel tipo, y Albert no parecía importarle mucho hablar con él. Pero así estaba bien, Lincoln no tenía nada que decirle.

Cerró los ojos en el diván mientras trataba de relajarse un poco, pero le era imposible. No podía dejar de removerse.

-¿Problemas para dormir, Lincoln Loud? –Albert preguntó sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

Lincoln lo miró un segundo. –…Un poco. Yo… no pude dormir anoche.

-¿Te masturbas?

Lincoln casi saltó del diván al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?

-Sí te masturbas, Lincoln. Ya sabes: picas hielo, agitas la botella, le das la mano al diablo. Como lo llamen los jóvenes ahora. ¿Eso te mantiene despierto por las noches? Te recomiendo hacerlo por las mañanas, pero en una casa como la tuya debe ser toda una operación hacerse una mísera paja.

Lincoln lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Acababa de preguntarle si se masturbaba de forma tan contundente? ¿Tendría que llamar a sus padres ahora?

-Supongo que no, de otra forma lo negarías en lugar de quedarte mirándome con cara de estúpido. –Albert apagó su cigarrillo y encendió otro. –Pero eres capaz de tener erecciones bajo la estimulación adecuada, ¿Verdad?

Lincoln lo miró con una mescla de preocupación y miedo mientras se sentaba en el diván. Ya estaba listo para correr hacia la puerta si ese tipo volvía a decir algo así.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Porque parece que estamos ante un asunto muy delicado aquí, sólo quiero cerciorarme de todo. No necesito esta clase de mierda en mi consulta, Lincoln Loud.

-¿Podría preguntar como obtuvo un titulo de psiquiatra infantil?

Albert se encogió de hombros. –La paga era buena y escuchaba historias interesantes, ¿Qué más da? Además, me expulsaron por romperle la nariz a un compañero que se pasó de listo.

Así que era un frustrado de la vida que realmente odiaba su trabajo y se desquitaba con sus pacientes. Lincoln no podía tener peor suerte. Ya tenía suficiente en casa como para poder soportar esto. ¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que mandarlo con este tiempo? ¿No podían simplemente ignorarlo? Era entendible que se dieran cuenta de que algo le molestaba, pero nunca antes lo habían mandado a un psicólogo por eso.

Albert cerró la revista y presionó un botón. –Que pasen los señores Loud. –Dijo con un suspiró mientras dejaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero.

Lincoln realmente no quería hablar con sus padres sobre estos temas, pero ahora realmente agradecería su compañía, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con aquel doctor.

-¿Tienes alguna hermana favorita, Lincoln? Con diez de ellas tienes que tener alguna que te guste más que la otra. Uf, ¿Es qué tus padres no conocían los anticonceptivos?

-¿Por qué te importa eso? –Lincoln respondió con dificultad.

-No me des evasivas, chico. Sólo quiero saber lo cercano que eres con alguna de ellas.

-Eso no le importa.

Albert negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su cigarrillo y fumaba un poco hasta que sus padres entraron por la puerta. Al verlos entrar Albert apagó el cigarrillo y unió sus manos sobre el escritorio. Lincoln agradecía la presencia de sus padres, era bueno saber que quizás Albert no dijera nada incomodo, y si lo hacía podía ser una excusa perfecta para no verlo nunca más.

Nunca creyó que podría desagradarle tanto una persona que apenas conocía.

-Doctor, ¿Encontró cual es el problema de mi bebé? –Su madre se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. Fue humillante. Lincoln sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas mientras su madre lo abrazaba. ¿Cómo sabía que había algo malo?

-Sí, pero este problema es para molestar a la policía, no a mí. –Albert dijo con un poco de molestia mientras lo miraba.

-¿A que se refiere con la policía? –Su padre se adelantó un poco, no pareció gustarle el tono de Albert.

-Porque su hijo fue violado. –Lo dijo así de fácil o sencillo, como si no fuera lo más impactante que se puede decir sobre un niño de once años. –Y el violador fue una de sus hermanas.

Lincoln cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras su madre lo apretaba con más fuerza. En su cara había una expresión de horror e incredulidad, no muy diferente a la de su padre.

¿No podían dejarlo simplemente en paz y ya?

* * *

 **NA: Sólo algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y lo he estado desarrollando. Si lo continuó será un fic corto pero dramático. O al menos eso es lo que estoy planeando. Ya veremos más adelante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

 **No puede ser real**

 **…**

Lincoln se acostó en la cama con cuidado y abrazó con fuerza a Bun-Bun. Se sentía nuevamente como un niño pequeño al presionar a su viejo amigo de peluche, pero le daba seguridad.

Al llegar a casa las cosas se habían puesto realmente horribles. Sus padres se encerraron en la cocina y comenzaron a gritar sobre una demanda o denunciar al doctor Albert. Los gritos no fueron tan fuertes como los que hubo en la consulta, su padre incluso pareció apunto de golpearlo, pero no llegaron a eso. El doctor Albert solo los despidió volviendo a su revista e insultando su inteligencia.

Lo peor de todo, estaba seguro de que algunas de sus hermanas pudieron haber escuchado parte de la pelea, no creyó que las menores entendieran mucho, pero las mayores… Ellas podrían correr la voz entre el resto. Lincoln se removió al pensar en eso y presionó más fuerte a Bun-Bun. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a ese estúpido psicólogo? Sus padres lo habían forzado a verlo, ¿Pero qué parte de él se veía enfermo? Se había esforzado para actuar normalmente. ¿Qué hizo mal?

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa, ya eran pasadas las tres. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, no quería pasar otra noche en vela. Pero tenía mucho miedo de despertar y… y…

-No es real Lincoln. –Se dijo a si mismo. –Todo lo que dijo ese hombre son puras mentiras, nada de eso pasó. Sólo fue una pesadilla. –Trató de repetirlo un par de veces.

Mañana sería otro día normal. Volvería a tener cientos de aventuras con sus hermanas. ¿Quizás jugara un poco con Lola a la fiesta de té? O podría ayudar a Lucy con sus poemas.

Una pequeña línea de luz apareció en su cuarto. Lincoln quedó paralizado cuando escuchó el suave chirriar de su puerta al abrirse lentamente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sus padres seguramente querían comprobar que se encontrara bien.

Unos suaves pasos se escucharon entrando a su cuarto y la puerta se cerró lentamente.

No era nada, sólo querían ver que estuviera bien. Lincoln presionó a Bun-Bun y fingió dormir, era mejor demostrarles que estaba bien y dormido.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando una mano tocó su hombro sobre la cobija.

Nada de esto puede ser real.

* * *

-¿Otra vez aquí, Lincoln Loud? –Albert suspiró con molestia. –¿Qué parte de ir con la policía no entienden tus padres? Ese tipo de personas sólo saben complicarlo todo más. Sólo diles cual de tus hermanas te pela la banana por la noche y que se la lleven de tu vida.

Lincoln continuó con la mirada perdida en el piso. Ni siquiera quería volver a ese psicólogo, pero sus padres insistieron por alguna razón. Supuso que su estado de ánimo fue la clave, había estado realmente sombrío estas últimas semanas. ¿Pero como no estarlo? Las visitas nocturnas de su hermana habían ido en aumento.

-Sólo dame un nombre, se lo doy a tus padres, y puedes dejarle tus aburridos problemas a alguien más, Lincoln Loud.

-… ¿Aburridos? –Lincoln levantó la mirada y lo vio con algo de confusión.

-¿Crees que eres el único niño al que un miembro de la familia le jode la vida? Sin lugar a dudas eres el que tiene la familia más grande, pero todas las historias son las mismas y todos los problemas no muy diferentes. En otras palabras: aburrido.

Lincoln presionó su mandíbula mientras lo veía. –¿Sólo me ve como algo para matar su aburrimiento?

-Por supuesto que no. Como dije, eres aburrido. ¿Qué distracción podrías darme, Lincoln Loud? –Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. –Ahora, ¿Cuál de tus hermanas mayores te toca el pene cada noche?

Lincoln retrocedió un poco en el diván. –¿Tiene que ser tan contundente?

-¿Prefieres gusanito? Sólo terminemos con esto. Dudo que sean las menores, ninguna de ellas está lo suficientemente desarrollada sexualmente, y tendrías que ser muy patético para dejarte violar por alguna niña. –Miró a Lincoln fijamente mientras sonreía un poco. –Pero pareces estar acostumbrado a ser pisoteado por chicas más jóvenes que tú. No te veo un futuro muy brillante en las relaciones si sigues por donde vas, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln hizo una mueva y volteó la cabeza. –Es un idiota, ¿Lo sabía?

-Sí. Sí. Ahora: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn. –Dijo esos nombres sin dejar de ver el rostro de Lincoln. –Eso es lo que quería. –Tocó un botón en el escritorio. –Que pasen los señores Loud.

Lincoln lo miró sin entender. Todo lo que había hecho era decir el nombre de sus hermanas mientras lo miraba, y le sonreía como si hubiera ganado en algo. No pudo evitar odiar aquella sonrisa. Pudo escuchar como sus padres entraban a la habitación, pero esta vez su madre no perdió la calma, sólo se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. Su padre miró al doctor Albert con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé, doctor? Ya no come, casi no duerme, y no sale de su habitación.

-También se orina en la cama, se pone nervioso ante en contacto físico, se ha vuelto más retraído y antisocial, y parece asustado de sus hermanas. –Albert rodó los ojos. –Ya me lo dijo, y son cosas que tendrían que haber notado desde antes. ¿Qué parte de que a su hijo lo violaron no entendieron?

-Oiga usted-

Albert levantó la mano. –Si no me creyeran no hubieran regresado, ahora tráiganme a las cinco.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que me traigan a las cinco sospechosas. –Sonrió un poco. –¿No quieren saber quien fue la responsable?

-Mire, mis niñas jamás harían nada para lastimar a Lincoln, ¿Entiende? Todas ellas lo aman.

-No lo dudo, por desgracia una decidió pasarse un poco con el amor y joderle la vida, señor Loud. –Antes de que pudiera decir nada Albert volvió a hablar. –¡Sólo mire a su hijo, imbécil! –Señaló a Lincoln. –El chico está destrozado mental y emocionalmente, y los responsables de mantenerlo protegidos de los males del mundo defienden a quien más lo está lastimando, ¿Cómo cree que se siente ahora? Sólo tráigame a sus cinco hijas mayores, y si no es nada entonces podrán demandarme por todo lo que tengo o simplemente denunciarme, ¿Qué más me da? De todas formas el trabajo ya me aburre. –Le habían ofrecido un puesto en un asilo hace poco, si las cosas no se ponían más interesantes despediría a su secretaria y lo tomaría.

-Muy bien. –Rita dijo.

-Rita.

Rita Loud miró a su marido y le pidió calma. –Confiamos en nuestras hijas, y sabemos que jamás lastimarían a Lincoln. Le demostraremos que todas ellas lo aman, y después buscaremos a un mejor doctor para que cure a nuestro hijo.

-Traducción: me niego a creer que mis amadas hijas pudieran hacerle algo a mí bebé, pero en el fondo se que he sido una madre estúpida que no ha sabido como cuidar a sus hijos y la he cagado. Por favor, descubra al horrible monstruo que salió de mí y se come crudo a mi lindo bebé.

Rita lo miró con odio mientras Albert sólo sonreía.

-Traigan a esas cinco.

Eso podría ser un poco más interesante.

* * *

 **NA: Realmente no siento que lo esté dando todo en la historia o la narrativa, pero no es más que algo que escribo de corrido cuando no tengo mucho que hacer.**

 **Bien, disfrútenlo si les gusta, pero no esperen una actualización tan seguida.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Negligencia**

 **…**

Albert miró fijamente a las cinco chicas paradas frente a él, a excepción de una, todas las demás le daban una mirada con el ceño fruncido que podría ser confundido con la señal de su día del mes. Albert se rio un poco mientras les sonreía de aquella forma tan desagradable y se relamía los labios.

Definitivamente, quizás si hubiera algo de interesante en esto.

-Aquí están, doctor. –Rita se adelantó y lo miró seriamente. La mujer parecía sumamente molesta por haber tenido que traer a sus hijas a lo que sería un interrogatorio para investigar la supuesta violación a su hijo de once años. –Todas ellas accedieron a venir, ninguna tiene nada que ocultar.

-Todos tenemos algo que ocultar. –Albert recorrió a todas las chicas con la mirada. –Algunos más que otros. –Dio un paso y levantó un dedo. –Una. La mayor. –Les dio la espalda y regresó a su consultorio. No se molestó en escuchar todas las quejas y comentarios que se estaban desarrollando a sus espaldas.

* * *

-No puedo creer esto, Bobby. –Lori terminó de mandar el mensaje mientras miraba a Albert con odio puro. Aquella chica había estado chateando con su novio durante diez minutos mientras Albert se dedicaba a mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Generalmente las personas no sonríen mientras ella las ignora por su teléfono. –Este tipo esta demente, o es un pervertido.

Albert se rio un poco mientras volvía a pasar la lengua por sus labios. Por alguna razón parecía estar disfrutando mucho del espectáculo que tenía frente a él.

Lori sintió algunas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente mientras trataba de concentrarse únicamente en su teléfono.

-Sólo por curiosidad… –La voz de Albert casi la hizo saltar del diván. –…No fuiste tan estúpida como para compartir la verdadera razón de ésta sesión, ¿Verdad? –Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a acercarse a Lori. –La voz se corre. Tú novio se lo dice a sus familiares, ellos se los dicen a sus amigos más cercanos, esos amigos cercanos se lo dicen a sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Sabes? Siempre hay un chismoso entre ellos, alguien dispuesto a decir cuando caga el papa sólo para tener tres minutos de atención o la esperanza de perder la virginidad con alguna gorda de bar. Pero claro, dudo que una buen hermana mayor ande por ahí diciéndole a su novio que a su hermano le jodieron el desarrollo emocional.

Albert se acercó hasta estar frente a Lori. Lori tragó saliva mientras lo veía y se alejó un poco en el diván. No le gustaba la forma en como se dirigía a ella.

-O-oiga uste-¡hey!

Albert le arrebató el celular de un movimiento rápido.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No haga eso! ¡Devuélvamelo! –Lori se levantó y le gritó cuando vio que Albert comenzaba a ojear sus mensajes.

-Querido Bobby-osito. Parece que un idiota anda por ahí diciendo que una de nosotras violó a Lincoln, ¿Puedes creerlo? Mamá dice que es un demente y que no le hagamos mucho caso. –Albert le sonrió y tiró el celular al piso. Lori iba a buscarlo, pero entonces Albert lo pisó. Lori escuchó el crack de su preciado teléfono en total shock, pero Albert no se detuvo ahí, volvió a pisarlo una y otra vez.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil en la incredulidad mientras Albertl de daba una pequeña patada a los restos del aparato y estos terminaban en sus pies. La furia de Lori comenzó a emerger más grande de lo que había sentido jamás mientras miraba los restos de su teléfono a sus pies y al monstruo que lo había destruido.

-Tú hermano menor, tú único hermano, fue violado, Lori Loud. –Albert mencionó seriamente. –Una de ustedes se mete por las noches a su cama y le hace cosas que además de llevarlo a desconfiar de su propia familia, le impedirán tener una buena relación, e incluso puede que se refugie en la "compañía" masculina para ese tipo de cosas. –Volvió a sonreír. –Eso, o en la compañía de menores. ¿Tienes idea de cual es el porcentaje de los niños abusados que al crecer se convierten en abusadores reincidentes, Lori Loud? Pero si unas llamadas valen más que tú hermanito, al menos piensa en esto, será una buena historia para compartir con aquel gordo alemán que finge ser una porrista en Facebook.

Lori pareció perder la voz ante eso y su furia disminuyó un poco, pero no desapareció. Se cruzó de brazos. –¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Eres virgen, Lori Loud?

-Sí. –La respuesta de Lori fue inmediata y sin cambiar su expresión.

La sonrisa de Albert creció más. –Eso significa que no.

Los ojos de Lori se abrieron y sintió un raro temblor por su cuerpo. –¡Pero le dije qu-

-Me diste una respuesta inmediata y sin alteración alguna. ¿Qué me dice eso, Lori Loud? Que has estado practicando para este tipo de preguntas. Quizás en el caso de que tus padres te hagan la pregunta de si aun sigues siendo su bebé, es más fácil mentir cuando lo practicas durante horas frente a un espejo. Y creíste que una respuesta inmediata te libraría de apuros. –Albert se rio, parecía realmente divertido con esto. –Pero lo que realmente importa es la expresión ante la pregunta, Lori Loud. Una adolecente normal se alteraría un poco ante la pregunta antes de responder. ¿Qué significa eso? Que ya te has sentado en la salchicha. ¿Pero cuando? ¿Cuándo una chica de diecisiete que sigue en los estudios y tiene diez hermanos menores puede follar en paz? –Albert se acarició la barba mientras veía a Lori tratar de balbucear algo. –No pareces el tipo de chica que se vaya a los baños públicos ante la primera llamada de "estoy caliente". No, tiene que ser algo más… ¿Nocturno? Sí, es eso. Seguramente te escapas por la noche. Quizás una o más hermanas mayores saben de estas incursiones. –Albert le sonrió mientras acercaba más su rostro. –Eso te da la oportunidad de follar, y cualquiera de estas hermanas tiene la oportunidad de tirarse a un niño de once años con una preocupación menos.

-¡¿Pero que dice?! –Lori se levantó con furia, casi parecía apunto de golpear a Albert. –Ninguna de nosotras haría algo así. ¡Amamos a Lincoln!

Albert no respondió de inmediato, sólo se ajustó los lentes un poco. –Nunca dije que no lo amaban, Lori, la culpable puede tener la idea de que a Lincoln le guste o algo así, el caso es que no se da cuenta de que lo lastima. Y si lo hace, quizás tenga la fantasía de que a Lincoln pueda llegar a gustarle y se enamore de ella.

-Eso es ridículo. –Lori cerró fuertemente los puños. –Ninguna de nosotras haría nada para lastimar a Lincoln.

-¿Y como explicas su estado actual, Lori Loud? –Albert regresó a su asiento tranquilamente. –¿No lo notaste? Una buena hermana notaría que al pequeño Lincoln le pasa algo, pero con diez hermanos sería difícil mantenerse atento de todos. Y si lo hiciste, supongo que te era más fácil ignorarlo como una etapa o algo.

Lori no respondió, sólo desvió la vista.

Albert sonrió.

-Te diste cuenta, Lori Loud. Sabías que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no hiciste nada. ¿Hace cuanto notaste que tu hermanito dejó de comer en la mesa? ¿Qué se encierra en su cuarto? ¿Que tiene dudas a la hora de meterse al auto? –Albert disfrutó al ver la duda entrar dentro de Lori, ella seguramente había visto eso y más a lo largo de los meses. Quizás incluso notó que una de sus hermanas actuaba de manera diferente. –Pero a quien le importa eso, ¿no? –Llevó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y puso sus pies sobre la mesa. –Siempre que tengas a tu pequeño amigo de bolsillo, y un montón de likes por cada vez que ves una piedra en forma de limón, ¿A quien le importa un carajo que un niño sea violado?

-N-no es así. Lincoln está bien. Él siempre está bien. Nos hubiera dicho si… –Los ojos de Lori se abrieron lentamente y se tapó la boca con una expresión de puro horror.

-Lo intentó, ¿Verdad, Lori? –Albert parecía genuinamente divertido por la expresión en el rostro de Lori. –Intentó decirte que pasaba. Quizás trató de hablar contigo en tú cuarto o cuando tenías el teléfono, confiando en que su querida hermana mayor lo escucharía. Que lo salvaría. –Albert se rio más fuerte. –Pero no tomó en cuenta los tiernos mensajes de Bobby-osito. Lincoln podía esperar.

La boca de Lori tembló mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo. La limpió fuertemente y le mandó a Albert una mirada de desafió.

-Nunca lo lastimaríamos.

Albert rodó los ojos. –Lo que digas, en lo personal no me importa. Pero es una buena distracción. En fin, felicidades, eres inocente. Ahora traer al estereotipo de "rubia tonta" que mira las grietas en la pared como si fueran adornos.

Lori lo miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso desvió la vista y se dirigió a la puerta mientras mascullaba con molestia. Intentó meter su mano en el bolsillo en busca de su teléfono, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado y miró los restos aun en el piso.

-No me lo agradezcas, Lori Loud. –Albert la despidió con la mano.

Lori finalmente salió por la puerta.

-Que cretino.

* * *

 **NA: regresa consulta, pero recuerden, es algo casual. De todas formas, me tomaré algo de tiempo para revisar mis otros trabajos (pesadilla en especial), y ver cual podría continuar. También me ofrecieron escribir la precuela de The Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad. Esa historia me llama mucho la atención, especialmente por los cambios que Lincoln parece estar sufriendo por la adolescencia, y las formas en que podría explotar eso antes, y durante, el gran desastre.**

 **En fin, ya veré que hago más adelante.**

 **Nos leeremos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Inocencia**

 **…**

A Leni le pareció que el consultorio del doctor estaba muy frío. Intentó encoger un poco su cuerpo sobre el diván mientras miraba alrededor con muchas dudas. Le pareció una habitación pequeña con paredes blancas, un librero y una mesa frente a ella, no podía ver ni un tapete o ventana. Era un cuarto cerrado cuya única entrada también era la única salida.

A Leni no le gustaba estar ahí.

Rita le había dicho a Leni que sólo tenía que responder a las preguntas del psicólogo, un hombre raro que se dedicaba a curar mentes. Hasta ahora Leni no sabía que las mentes también se podían enfermar, pero parece que es lo que pasó con la de Lincoln… a Leni le gustaría que Lincoln volviera a ayudarla a confeccionar ropa, o por lo menos poder leer comics juntos con él. Su hermano pequeño ya no hacia ninguna de esas cosas.

-Algo que me dice que eres una Mary Poppins rubia.

Entonces estaba el psicólogo: el hombre encargado de curar mentes… aunque a Leni no le parecía muy agradable con ese cigarrillo en la boca y mirándola fijamente, aunque no le pareció la misma mirada que le daban todos los chicos en la escuela. La mirada de Albert ponía a Leni más nerviosa que eso.

-No me gusta estar aquí –Leni murmuró mientras acariciaba sus manos.

Albert retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y lo dejó en el cenicero –A mí tampoco me gusta tenerte aquí, Leni Loud, pero si quiero que al menos una de ustedes se dé cuenta de que la cagó como nunca entonces tengo que soportarlas a las cinco más otro citatorio en la corte, pero como voy a renunciar el próximo mes se la pueden meter su denuncia por el culo.

-…E-esa fue una mala-

-¡Sí me vienes con que dije una mala palabra te arrojo por la ventana, Leni Loud!

Leni se guardó las palabras muy dentro de la garganta. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a ver a su alrededor y se atrevió a hablar –P-pero… no hay ventanas.

-La habrá cuando termine contigo, insulto para todas las rubias con cerebro.

Leni bajó la mirada y se quedó callada. La adolecente de dieciséis años sólo quería regresar con su madre y hermanas, quizás apoyar un poco a Lori, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella afuera se la veía muy desanimada y deprimida. El Sr. Lynn estuvo a punto de meterse en el consultorio de Albert, pero terminó siendo Lori quien lo detuvo y finalmente le dijo a Leni que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

Había sido todo muy raro.

Todo esto era muy raro. ¿Qué era eso de que le habían hecho daño a Linky? Leni podía no ser muy lista pero sabía cuándo algo en sus hermanos estaba mal, especialmente en Lincoln. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano y por qué nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué ella no se había dado cuenta? La respuesta le pareció clara.

- _Porque soy una tonta._

-Ahora mira Leni Loud, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tus padres son un grupo de idiotas que no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin cagarla de alguna forma –levantó sus manos hacia ella –, por otro lado no los culpo, con once hijos sería imposible sobrevivir sin pasarse hasta los fines de semana rompiéndose la espalda para luego tener que romperse lo poco de cerebro que tienen en resto del día –. Se acomodó en su silla y regresó el cigarrillo a sus labios.

-Oiga –Leni se puso de pie. No le gustó el modo en que Stimbelton había llamado a sus padres–. ¡Mí padres son buenos!

-Tus padres creen que una niña de cuatro años ganará un premio nobel con la popó –Albert suspiró antes de sacar su celular de su bolsillo –. Ahora necesito que veas algo, me es más rápido que gastar tres horas en explicarte los conceptos más básicos de los conceptos básicos de la historia de la abejita atrevida y la flor depravada que no podía decir que no.

Leni nunca había sentido desagrado por nadie. Leni se había sentido ofendida, molesta e incluso furiosa con muchas personas, como Lori, pero nunca había sentido lo que sea que estaba sintiendo ahora por las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Sólo podía describirlas como una extraña comezón en el estómago que crecía para convertirse en puntadas que le atravesaban las entrañas y se movían hasta el pecho para luego regresar al estómago de forma aún más fuerte. Simplemente no encontraba otra forma de describirlo.

Era como cuando le daba dolor de estómago, pero en lugar de que Leni quisiera presionar su pancita lo que sentía era ganas de agitar sus brazos muy fuerte contra algo.

Leni llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre frente a ella no le caía bien.

-No me cae bien –lo dijo en voz alta.

-Y yo quiero pegarte un tiro, Leni Loud. Estamos iguales –. Albert le arrojó su celular mientras un video se reproducía –. Disfruta el espectáculo.

Leni tomó el celular en el aire y se dio cuenta de que el video que se reproducía era algo raro –. Hey, ¿Cómo un hombre atado a una cama va a curar mi mente? –Leni levantó una ceja mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla del celular.

* * *

-¿Quién se cree ese ese sujeto, Lynn? –Rita mencionó mientras se mantenía parada frente a la puerta del psicólogo –. Primero nos insulta y luego se atreve a quedarse sólo con nuestras hijas y decirles quién sabe qué. ¿en qué estaba pensando al regresar? –Rita no quería hacerlo, pero era el único al que le podían pagar tomando en cuenta los gastos que tenían que llevar a cabo cada mes en una familia trece integrantes –. Ahora entiendo porque era el más barato… si no se llamara igual que mi padre… -la principal razón por acceder al psicólogo más barato, Rita lo había visto como una señal.

-Tranquila Rita –Sr. Lynn se acercó a su esposa y puso una mano sobre su hombro –. Ya verás que todo está bien. Dudo mucho que se atreva a decir o hacer nada raro con Leni, ella es… bueno Leni –. Se avergonzó un poco de que no pudiera decir mucho de su segunda hija mayor, Lynn tenía esperanzas de que la pureza e inocencia de Lynn fueran respetadas.

-Deberíamos darle una buena patada y largarnos de aquí –Lynn Jr. murmuró –. ¿Cómo va a decir que una de nosotras se atrevió a violar a Lincoln? Apuesto que no es más que un pervertido que busca que le den una patada en los-

-Sí terminas esa palabra puedes despedirte de los deportes el resto del mes, señorita –. Rita le gritó sin despegar los ojos de la puerta del psicólogo.

-¡Mmh! –Lynn se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-…Pero puede que… -Lori murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? –Luna se desprendió uno de los audífonos del oído. La Loud amante de la música parecía haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando sus bandas favoritas, pero no era ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo y tampoco le faltaba la indignación.

-Nada –se apresuró a responder –. Sólo me siento un poco asfixiada aquí dentro.

-¡Tampoco podrías estar asfixiada afuera! –Luan saltó de detrás de Lori alterando a la Loud mayor más con su risa que por la sorpresa –. ¿Entiendes? ¡Jajaja!

-¡Deja de hacer eso Luan! –Lori le gritó con demasiada fuerza, no había tenido el mejor de sus días, y no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de utilizar su teléfono, uno que ya no existía.

-Cálmate hermana –Luan levantó las manos y retrocedió para mantenerse a una distancia segura de Lori –, no sufras un ataque de celubstinencia ¡jajaja!

Lori sólo suspiró. Había tenido que trabajar muy duro por ese celular como para que ese infeliz de Albert se lo destrozara como si nada.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió… pero lo que salió no parecía ser la misma Leni que había entrado.

La chica que salió por la puerta tenía la piel pálida y los ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañar mientras se movía haca adelante con la espalda demasiado recta y sin coordinar correctamente sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Leni! –Rita corrió hacia su hija –. Mi pobre bebé, ¿Qué te pasó? –la abrazó con fuerza mientras veía detrás del hombro de su hija –. ¡Usted! ¿Qué le hizo a mi hija? –le gritó a Albert.

Albert sólo se encogió de hombros –. Sólo le mostré un poco de lo que a tenido que vivir su hijo –respondió como si no fuera nada grave –, y ya de paso le enseñé lo que las chicas como ella pueden sufrir si siguen siendo tan jodidamente ingenuas y le hacen caso al primer hombre que les ofrece llevarlas a casa sólo porque les regaló helado un mes entero al salir de la escuela.

-¡Maldito enfermo! –Fue el turno de Sr. Lynn de gritar mientras pasaba junto a su esposa e hija y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Albert –¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a mi hija?!

-¿Es qué no me escuchó? Además de estúpidos ciegos también son sordos, que sorpresa –Albert rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a su escritorio por su cigarrillo –. Que pase la que se cree que con una vida de reventón entre el sexo, las drogas y el alcohol le darán un billete al estrellato.

-¡No! Nada de eso. Todo esto se acabó maldito enfermo, y agradezca que no le doy una golpiza aquí mismo.

Albert se relamió los labios y le sonrió –Si algo e comprobado es que los hombres de esta familia sólo pueden quedarse ocultos en un rincón mientras rezan a cualquier Dios o estrella fugaz por un buen par de pelotas. ¿Dejará entrar a la futura mesera de cafetería?

-Nos vamos de aquí, y recibirá noticias de mi abogado, maldito enfermo.

No se necesitó más para que la familia se marchara del consultorio mientras algunas de las chicas trataban de controlar a Lynn de regresar y darle su merecido a ese psicópata.

Leni estuvo callada todo el viaje de regreso a casa y ni siquiera pareció capaz de parpadear mientras miraba fijamente por las ventanas de la Van. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntarle que había visto en ese consultorio.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Interludio**

 **Ida**

 **…**

Ahorrarían para un tratamiento adecuado… Cada centavo que pudieran exprimir iría a un pequeño frasco en la despensa para tener el dinero suficiente para pagar a un buen psicólogo; uno real esta vez, y nadie barato que se llamara igual que un miembro de la familia. Eso era lo que Lincoln entendió cuando su padre reunió a la mayoría en la cocina y les explicó que toda ayuda era valiosa… para Leni.

Su hermana mayor había resultado afectada por lo que había visto en el consultorio del doctor Stimbelton. Ese sociópata sin corazón le había robado la sonrisa a Leni y tenía que pagar con todo el peso de le ley todo lo que le había hecho a Leni… todo el daño sufrido. Lincoln lo escuchó todo pero sin escucharlo, las palabras sólo llegaron hasta que su padre explicó el funcionamiento de ayuda para Leni y finalmente sólo pudo asentir sin decir ninguna palabra.

Su hermana mayor recibiría ayuda… todos pondrían de su parte para arreglar lo que estaba mal con ella. Todos en la familia ayudarían a Leni a que se sintiera mejor y volviera a ser la chica risueña de siempre… la chica atrapada en sus propias fantasías de un mundo feliz.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Te comerás eso Lincoln? –Lana apuntó el dedo a su plato repleto de albondigón. Lincoln apenas había probado un poco de eso; el albondigón se le deshacía en su boca y tenía un sabor similar al papel, no importa cuanto tratara de aderezarla, incluso trató de ponerle azúcar pero fue exactamente lo mismo.

-Todo tuyo Lana –le sonrió forzadamente a su hermana menor y le pasó el albondigón que su padre había trabajado tan arduamente en preparar para animar a Leni.

Su hermana mayor parecía todavía desanimada después del incidente del mes pasado… y tenían que poner todo de ellos para ayudarla… para arreglar lo que ahora estaba mal con la dulce y amada Leni. La hermana mayor favorita de Lincoln y la que más cercano se sentía ahora. Alguien que había ido a su habitación todos los días desde esa sesión con Stimbelton y lo había abrazado muy fuerte mientras temblaba de miedo y asco al recordar lo que había visto.

Alguien que con una única acción propia de una niña pequeña que sólo quiere la protección de sus padres por una noche… lo había protegido.

Eso sirvió para aplacar la extraña emoción que surgió en sus entrañas al notar que su caso parecía perderse cada vez más, y finalmente la hinchazón de sus entrañas y los insectos que se arrastraban y mordisqueaban su estomaga mientras se revolvían entre sus jugos gástricos; esos pequeños insectos que defecaban pequeñas mierdas del tamaño de una pulga y que en estos momentos recorrían todo su sistema sanguíneo y se fusionaban con cada partícula del interior de su cuerpo.

Si cerraba los ojos podía escucharlos roer, masticar y cagar en su interior.

-Ñam-ñam-ñam –dejó salir sin darse cuenta.

-¿Algún problema, Lincoln? –Lucy le preguntó frente a él.

Lincoln levantó la cabeza de la mesa y miró hacia la dirección de su hermana. Lo primero que notó fue como Lisa regresaba rápidamente su mirada a su libro de ciencias, algo que se había convertido en rutinario últimamente. Mientras que Lucy lo veía fijamente o eso creía Lincoln, no es como si pudiera ver sus ojos con todo ese cabello frente a él.

Lincoln no le contestó mientras la miró fijamente.

-¿Todavía estás molesto por lo que ocurrió con Leni? –Lucy suspiró –. Su falta de luz a alterado incluso a las tinieblas que habitan en-

Lincoln se paró de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna. No le importó que Lucy siguiera hablando o que tratara de llamar su atención, tampoco le importó que las gemelas hubieran comenzado a pelear o que Lily dejara salir todo el puré de zanahorias de la tarde y hubiera arruinado totalmente el albondigón para sus hermanas menores.

Caminó por el pasillo y vio de reojo la mesa de los mayores; todos ellos parecían tratar de seguir un tema que a Leni pudiera llegar a interesarle y hacerla sonreír, algo que parecía cada vez más fácil y veían como un signo de mejora… o quizás era lo que Leni quería que pensaran, a su hermana mayor no le gustaba ser considerada una molestia y tendría a sonreír incluso cuando se encontraba triste para así poder animar a otros más allá de lo que ella realmente pudiera estar sufriendo.

Era algo que Lincoln envidiaba y lamentaba a la vez.

Ni sus padres o hermanas parecieron darse cuenta cuando abrió la puerta del frente y salió de la casa. ¿Por qué lo harían? Lincoln ahora era la noticia vieja, tal vez uno de tantos mocosos que sólo busca más atención en una casa donde se reparte en lapsos de cinco minutos y vio que podía tenerla al fingir ser un emo más del montón.

* * *

-No siento nada –levantó su mano hacia el aire nocturno que se rompía contra su cuerpo y no pudo sentir absolutamente nada de eso sobre su piel. Podía saber que hacía frío, pero a la vez no podía sentirlo –. Que raro.

El cielo estrellado estaba totalmente libre de nubes o cualquier otra señal de que llovería. Lincoln miró hacia arriba hasta que su cuello se sintió cansado y escuchó como su madre dejaba correr el agua para lavar los platos y sus hermanas regresaban a sus habitaciones como cada noche a la hora de cenar. Siempre era lo mismo, una y otra vez, pero hoy no… hoy Leni se disculpó con Lincoln por haber robado su cama tanto tiempo y prometió que dormiría en el cuarto de Lori para no causarle más problemas.

En cuanto a Lori… hoy era domingo, por lo que ella se escurriría por la ventana con algo de trabajo y caminaría tres cuadras hacia el sur, donde Bobby la estaría esperando para acompañarla el resto del camino para que una chica tan linda como ella no corra peligro al caminar sola por las calles.

Y Lincoln estaría sólo.

Nada que pudiera incomodarle.

Los hombres no tienen miedo de estar solos.

No había nada que pudiera lastimarlo en su cuarto, y nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse en su propia casa.

Respiró hondo y por fin pudo sentir algo del aire frío que recorría su nariz hacia sus pulmones antes de ser expulsado como aire caliente por su boca. El vaho frente a su boca subió hasta desaparecer antes de llegar sobre su cabeza. Lincoln lo hizo tres veces más para saber hasta donde podría llegar y finalmente dio un paso fuera del pórtico de la casa Loud.

* * *

Clyde podía ser un nerd cuya nariz sangraba cada vez que estaba cerca de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, pero no por eso era un idiota que dejaba a sus amigos olvidados cuando daban claros signos de que algo no andaba bien. Y Lincoln no estaba bien.

Posiblemente Clyde fue el primero en notar que había algo mal con Lincoln. Mientras los chicos se la pasaban discutiendo de temas al azar como cada día de escuela, Lincoln se encontraba sumamente retraído e incluso somnoliento. Lo peor de todo eran las ojeras que había desarrollado en el transcurso de las semanas y la clara falta de socialización o que su atención pareciera volar de un momento a otro.

Algo estaba mal con Lincoln, pero siempre que Clyde trataba de preguntarle que ocurría Lincoln le respondía de la misma forma: "no es nada". Fin de la historia. Ahora a otra cosa.

A veces era irritante, llegando al punto en que Clyde tuvo que gritarle una vez a la salida y Lincoln le respondió de la misma forma, como si diera lo mismo las veces que se le preguntara o incluso si le diera un golpe, como si cada vez en cada momento y en cada lugar fuera a decir las mismas palabras tal y como las había dicho la primera vez que se lo preguntó.

"No es nada".

Dejó el comic aun lado, había perdido todo deseo por seguir leyendo. Era mejor ir a darse un baño y meterse a la cama, quizás mañana tuviera mejor suerte. O tal vez tuviera que ir a su casa y tratar de preguntarles a sus hermanas. Tal vez Lori lo abrazaría por preocuparse tanto por su hermano menor, entonces dejaría a Bobby al ver que él era una mejor pareja y podía ofrecerle más amor de lo que alguien como Bobby pudiera darle.

Sólo de imaginarlo hacía que su nariz sangrara levemente mientras veía el poster tamaño gigante de Lori junto a la puerta y sentía deseos de desmallarse.

-¡Clyde!

El niño de once años regresó a la realidad en cuanto escuchó como su padre llamaba a la puerta. Se limpió la nariz con los pañuelos que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada en caso de emergencias nasales y abrió la puerta.

-¿Si papá?

-Clyde, Lincoln está en la cocina… no parece estar del todo bien –Howard, dijo con algo de preocupación –. O eso parece, él sólo nos dijo que no tenía nada malo y si podía pasar una semana con nosotros.

-¿Lincoln? –Clyde no esperó ni un momento para pasar junto a su padre y reunirse con Lincoln en la cocina.

Su mejor amigo estaba en la cocina con un vaso de jugo de manzana en una mano mientras le sonreía a Harold. Al notar a Clyde le sonrió como si esperara que sólo eso pudiera alejar la vista de sus ojos rojos y el jugo de manzana que temblaba dentro del vaso.

-Hey Clyde, ¿No te molesta si me quedo una semana? No creo que a mis padres les moleste mucho si ustedes se lo piden –fueron sus primeras palabras.

Clyde las encontró sumamente fuera de lugar y algo en Lincoln no se veía para nada bien.

-Amigo… ¿estás bien? –se sintió como un idiota al dejar salir esas palabras sin sentido. Ya sabía que ocurriría después.

-No es nada.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Ignorancia**

 **…**

-¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?! –Luna gritó totalmente repleta de rabia asesina. La aspirante a estrella de rock le plantó cara al psicólogo frente a ella –. Hace días que no vuelve a casa y la última vez que tratamos de regresarlo comenzó a patalear y golpearnos sin razón –. Quizás tratar de llevárselo por la fuerza no fue la mejor decisión de sus vidas, pero Lincoln nunca había reaccionado de aquella forma.

Su hermano menor había pateado el estómago de Lynn e incluso golpeado a Leni mientras gritaba. Finalmente se montó una escena frente a la escuela en la que el director se entrometió y Lincoln se negó a regresar a ninguna parte que no fuera con los McBride.

Eso había dolido… en varias formas.

-Por lo general acostumbran concordar una cita antes con mi secretaría, pero como ya la despedí supongo que cada adolecente se cree con el derecho de entrar a mi consultorio mientras empaco mis cosas.

Albert se encontraba empacando todas sus pertenencias personajes en una caja. Su consultorio se veía mucho más vacío de lo que había estado antaño, si es que eso era posible.

Luna dejó que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de su boca –. ¿Por fin lo pusieron en su lugar?

-Acepté un trabajo en el asilo juvenil de Royal Woods –respondió secamente –. Siéntete libre de escupirme toda la mierda que quieras, dudo que nos veamos otra vez. Al menos hasta que tengas un mal viaje junto a tus amigos y se te funda el cerebro, en ese caso te veré todas las mañanas tomando el sol con un lindo chaleco ajustado mientras una enfermera gruñe cada vez que tenga que limpiarte la baba.

Si las miradas mataran entonces Albert hubiera muerto desde hace años, y la que Luna dejó salir al psicólogo le prometió una de las más largas y dolorosas que podría haber imaginado.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi hermanito? –Luna estrechó los ojos mientras se lo pregunté.

-Le dije que se consiguiera un par de huevos y fuera con la policía. La policía puede ser inútil y corrupta, pero será menos inútil y corrupta que un par de idiotas que debieron de haber usado protección – le sonrió –. Supongo que a tu madre le gustaba sentir mucho de lo espeso y caliente adentro. E tenido pacientes de tu edad que no dejan de hacerme suspirar mientras describen lo rico que se siente tener algo caliente y duro escupiéndoles dentro del coño. A la última la saqué a patadas cuando abrió tanto las piernas en el diván que ya no pudo fingir que no se daba cuenta –. Lo peor es que era una mocosa de once años que había venido sólo porque sus padres la encontraron masturbándose con pornografía de internet.

-¿No se supone que eso es secreto profesional? –Luna se cruzó de hombros mientras Albert continuaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Albert sólo se encogió de hombros –. ¿A quién mierda le importa? Ya no soy psicólogo. Y en lo que a mi concierte Cristina Suarez puede ser tan puta como quiera.

El nombre la pareció familiar a Luna, pero no estaba allí por eso.

-Quiero que me diga que fue lo que le hizo a Lincoln y que lo arregle –le gritó directamente –, hace días que no regresa a casa y la última vez se puso muy violento ¡él nunca hizo eso antes!

-Bueno, ya era hora de que hiciera algo –Albert rodó los ojos –. Y parece que lo hizo a su estilo: llorar y patalear. Es un comienzo, aunque el tipo de comienzo que lo pondrá en la portada de los periódicos dentro de cuarenta años junto a un par de mujeres bonitas y un cuchillo.

Luna golpeó la mesa exigiendo una respuesta.

-Le dije que era un inútil marica que sólo sabía hacer planes de mierda –. Le respondió directamente –. También que era listo y pero demasiado cobarde cuando las cosas se ponen serias. Y su situación es realmente sería ¡Al tipo se lo comen crudo cada noche pedazo de estúpida! ¿Estás tan ocupada masturbándote cada noche mientras escuchas las canciones de tu banda favorita que no te das cuenta que una de ustedes se mete en el cuarto de su alvino favorito y le hace lo que imagina él espera con ansias cada noche? –gruñó mientras terminaba de colocar el último de sus libros dentro de la caja.

-¡Nosotras nunca lastimaríamos a Lincoln! –Luna se sentía más ofendida por lo que insinuaba sobre una de ellas que por lo que había dicho sobre ella –. Amamos a nuestro herm-

-No me vengas con la misma mierda que la primera y la segunda, estoy hasta las pelotas de tanto amor. Parecen una mala novela que se hace famosa sólo porque una autora decidió meter toda la mierda adolecente favorita en doscientas páginas y las lanzó al mercado –. La cortó nuevamente –. Incluso los niños en esa familia repleta de dementes son más listos que el promedio, ¡es que ninguno puede metérsele en la cabeza que las tragedias que ven cada mañana por las noticias locales también pueden pasarles a ellos! Maldita sea, ¿Qué tan estúpido se tiene que ser, Luna Loud para no darse cuenta de que alguien se mete al cuarto de tu hermano y lo hace gritar? –suspiró.

Luna estaba a punto de decir algo más pero Stimbelton la cortó de un movimiento con su mano.

-No, no quiero escuchar como cada una de ustedes moriría antes de lastimar a Lincoln de cualquier manera. Tampoco sobre sus principios de amor familiar y sacrificio para todos sobre el uno, ¿Te tengo noticias? Tú hermano es ese uno futura drogata. Intenta pensar en ese cuando no se la estés chupando a un tartamudo en la parte trasera de un auto por un par de boletos. Seguramente es el único momento de tu vida que mantienes la cabeza en blanco y no repleta de canciones que jamás podrás igualar.

Luna no le pensó mucho cuando le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Stimbelton y el psicólogo ni siquiera pensó en evadirlo, sólo dejó que Luna le diera un golpe en la mejilla con su puño cerrado.

-Es un enfermo, no entiendo como alguien como usted pudo volverse un psicólogo. Los directores de quien sabe dónde debían estar muy fumados al decidir que estaba listo para ejercer como psicólogo infantil.

-Mis directores eran una panda de inútiles que le daban un cuatro punto cero a cualquier chica que se sentara bajo el escritorio mientras corregían exámenes –. Le respondió mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla –. Y tu tendría que haber notado los síntomas mejor que nadie, y ahora tendrías que notarlos mejor que antes. Por lo que me dices deduzco que Lincoln Loud ya no está viviendo en casa, su primera jugada inteligente en todo este punto asunto. Ahora sólo falta que suelte la lengua, lo que no tendría que tomar mucho tiempo en esta situación. Y quizás así por fin me los quite de encima –. Había esperado que después de que se fueran de su consultorio las cosas terminarán con otra típica demanda, pero esta familia aburrida todavía le daba problemas.

Por lo menos Albert no se había molestado en incluir la dirección de su casa en su consultorio, o hace años que le habrían disparado… otra vez.

-…Es por lo que le dijo.

-Es porque le chupan la salchicha antes de meterla al horno –. Albert se relamió los labios y tomó asiento en su silla –. ¿No recuerdas porque vino aquí en primer lugar, Luna Loud? ¿No recuerdas como era todo antes de que tu hermana mayor viera el hermoso mundo detrás de los filtros infantiles? Supongo que le preguntaste a tu amado hermano pequeño que ocurría, pero cuando te dijo que todo estaba bien descidiste animarlo con una linda canción y el asunto pasó a algo más importante para ti… tú música –. Sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de Luna –. Te interesaste en crear una canción para animarlo, y en un momento dado dejaste de preguntarle si estaba bien y te importó más terminar esa canción para animarlo en lugar de intentar descubrir que había de malo con él –. La señaló con un dedo –. Al final te importó más terminar una canción que nadie tocará.

Luna se mordió el labio. Era verdad que le había preguntado a Lincoln más de una vez que estaba mal, pero finalmente todo quedó en su música. Lincoln incluso le ayudó un poco con la letra y luego… luego la tocó en el club junto a su banda. Ni siquiera podía recordar si terminó tocándosela a Lincoln o si le hizo alguna clase de dedicatorio.

Y la canción realmente había sido buena.

-Sé que Lincoln me diría si algo no estuviera bien –intentó escudarse –. Alguien como usted no lo entendería, pero nuestra conexión es más grande de lo que pueda imaginar...

-¿Te masturbas cada noche pensando en sus dientes de conejo?

-¡¿Qué?! –Luna retrocedió un poco.

-Ahí está, su relación es perfectamente normal. Como debe ser una sana relación de hermandad y toda esa mierda –. Retiró un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca antes de encenderlo –. No eres especial, eres una adolecente del montón, una de esas inconscientes de la suerte que tienen de estar vivas y se la pasan tocando música bajo falsas esperanzas de una vida dedicada al rock y el reventón repleto de drogas, alcohol, sexo y más drogas.

-Usted es un infeliz… Nunca debimos venir a verlo –. Luna cerró fuertemente los puños mientras deseaba darle un segundo golpe que lo hiciera tragarse su cigarrillo –. Mis padres ya están ahorrando para un mejor psicólogo, ¿Sabe?

-Uno para tu hermana mayor, supongo –. Expulsó una gran bocanada de humo –. Mientras tu hermanito pasó a ser el grano en el culo con tendencias emo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se preguntaron que estaba más con él, Luna Loud? Y me refiero a antes de que se fuera de casa –Albert le preguntó mientras dejaba salir un poco de humo en su dirección.

Luna no tenía una respuesta adecuada para eso. No recordaba mucho de ese tiempo que no fuera centrado en Leni y en su delicada situación. Lincoln parecía solamente… una noticia pasada. Rita había mencionado que posiblemente era una etapa que con el tiempo desaparecería, y finalmente lo dejaron así.

-…Yo… Lincoln está bien –ni siquiera Luna parecía muy segura de eso –. Es una etapa que desaparecerá con el tiempo… sólo eso.

-A tu hermano le jodieron la vida, Luna Loud. ¿Entiendes? Se la jodieron de tal forma que sólo le quedan dos finales en la vida: un abusador de mujeres que termine matando a una en una arranque de ira por un pudin, o un abusador de menores que termine por comerse un buen pedazo de carne negra en prisión.

-Usted no sabe nada… no debí venir.

-No, debiste quedarte en tu cochera afinando tus cuerdas para el millón de putos imaginarios que te aplaudirían cada vez que la puerta se abra. ¿Terminaste? –apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero –. Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí. Y si las rubias son tan estúpidas como lo fueron las últimas dos, espero que las castañas sean más listas y pienses un poco en lo que hemos hablado aquí.

-Es un infeliz –. Luna salió del consultorio más enfadada de lo que había llegado.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Negación**

 **…**

Dos meses y la hija favorita de papi es todo lo que bastó para que Albert tuviera que tener que soportar uno de los casos más comunes y aburridos de su antigua carrera como psicólogo. No pudo hace nada más que suspirar mientras trataba de mandar a la mierda a los señores Loud que no hacían otra cosa que traerle problemas.

Al menos la futura mesera que vivirá de propinas por su gran trasero y lo que mendigue al tocar la guitarra parecía haber entendido un poco las cosas, lo malo es que fue precisamente por darle a la mocosa un poco del plato fuerte llamado realidad que ahora tenía que soportar a una maniática de las bromas a la que cualquier psicólogo diagnosticaría con psicopatía.

-Y…y… -Luan parecía aguantarse la risa –la mujer le dijo "¿yo no acabo de llegar?" –con el final de ese chiste Luan comenzó a reír sobre el diván de su nueva oficina de paredes blancas.

Albert suspiró –. Eres una mocosa insegura que se refugia en la comedia para porque no es buena en absolutamente nada más, ¿Y te digo algo? Si todos tus chistes son así entonces incluso para lo que eres buena apestas –Albert encendió un cigarrillo –. Diría que sufres de una gran cantidad de abusos en tu secundaria, lo que ocultas con más bromas que no hacen otra cosa más que traerte problemas, por lo que te dedicas a joderle la vida a los más cercanos a ti porque son los únicos que no te echaran a un lado como la puta idiota que eres –golpeó la mesa antes de que Luan pudiera decir algo más –, y si lo que sale de tu boca es un chiste más juro que voy a golpearte Luan Loud.

Luan cerró la boca rápidamente. No había esperado este tipo de reacción después de treinta minutos de llenar el silencio con chistes… mucho menos las palabras del principio.

-Ahora, ¿Qué se siente ser la chica menos popular de la secundaria y que tiene que burlarse hasta de ella misma por cinco segundos de atención positiva antes de volver a sentarse en un rincón donde sólo tus hermanas te soportarían un almuerzo por compasión?

-¡Hey, eso no es agradable!

-No me pagan por ser agradable, Luan Loud –de hecho no le pagaban, pero era una hora con una chica a la que pareció llegarle una buena dosis de aire al cerebro al nacer o dos horas conduciendo a un juzgado para otro citatorio de quince minutos. La elección resultó jodidamente fácil para Stimbelton –. Estoy aquí para decirte blablablá eres estúpidamente predecible blablablá a tu hermanito se la manjan y no le gusta blablablá baba, nos veremos cuando uno de tus cálculos falle y termines enviando a uno de tus hermanos al hospital, done posiblemente no podrías bromear con todas las suturas y ungüentos, lo que te dejará aquí con una cara de ¿Por qué? Como una puta sociópata que no puede reconocer cuando se jodió su propia vida por risas de fantasía.

Luan se cruzó de hombros mientras lo miraba a Albert con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras del psicólogo realmente la estaban poniendo de mal humor. Sus padres y hermanas le advirtieron sobre él, pero Luan había esperado que uno o dos chistes arreglaran algo… o al menos le dieran material para burlarlo por todo el daño que había causado.

Tenía algunas cosas guardadas en una maleta oculta en el patio del asilo en caso de necesitar todo su gracioso contenido para algo de la vieja y siempre confiable venganza.

Una venganza que realmente disfrutaría una vez saliera del consultorio.

-Déjame adivinar –retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo colocó en un cenicero mientras veía la sonrisa de Luan –. Ya te decidiste a darme mi merecido, llenarme de merengue, o quizás algo de polvo especial o una falsa acusación perversión a tus padres "mami papi, el doctor malo malo me tocó en mi lugar especial" –. Se relamió los labio con una pequeña riza -. Mira, te lo pondré así Luan Loud, no creo que seas una psicópata pero sin lugar a dudas tienes unos cables fuera de lugar dentro de tu cabeza ¿Cómo lo sé? –preguntó como si realmente se lo hubiera preguntado –porque no soy idiota ni tus padres, puedo ver que lanzara tu hermanito por la chimenea con un cañón podría haberle costado una vida sin poder hacerse una mísera paja al estar condenado a una cama y tubos por los dos agujeros principales de su cuerpo.

Luna hizo una mueca al imaginar algunas de las palabras Albert, siempre había tenido una gran imaginación, la suficiente para inventar bromas y crear trampas para sus bromas. Y algunas de las cosas que se imaginaba cuando ese demente combinaba palabras con insultos no la hacían sentir del todo bien.

-Ahora te repetiré lo que vengo diciéndole a tus padres desde hace meses y que parece importarle menos que un coño que a desarrollado verrugas por sobreuso porque son tan mierdas que no se dan cuenta que una de sus preciosas se la chupa a su hijo de once años –cerró su mano como si sujetara algo y la dirigió a su boca empujando internamente su mejilla con su lengua, dando la ilusión de estar chupando.

-Ew, eso es asqueroso –Luan dejó salir mientras hacia una mueca.

-A eso se le llama ser un pederasta de mierda y es algo de lo que incluso tu hermano de once está harto, razón por la que siguió mi concejo de conseguirse un par de huevos y mostrar lo que puede hacer con un buen bate prestado.

Se refería a la pelea que tuvo Lincoln con Lynn, en el que Lynn trató de regresarlo a casa… lo malo es que fue en medio de un juego de baseball entre Lincoln y sus amigos… lo que terminó con Lynn en el hospital con una pierna enyesada.

Luan estrechó sus ojos –. ¿Usted es el culpable de que Lincoln sea así?

Albert tomó su cigarrillo con cansancio y aspiró mucho humo antes de dejarlo salir por la nariz.

-Yo soy el que no se cansa de repetir lo que todos en esa desastrosa familia de mormones no quiere ver: ¡A su hermanito de once años, Lincoln Marie Loud lo violaron, putos sin cerebro! –ya se estaba cansando de repetir la misma cosa.

-¡Nosotras-

-¡Ya me cansé de escuchar la misma mierda! –golpeó la mesa de madera –. Te tengo noticias frescas, la violadora de tu hermanita muy sorprendida y molesta por esta noticia.

-¿Qué? –Luan no entendió aquello. Lo que si sabía es que nadie en la familia lastimaría a Lincoln, jamás soñarían siquiera con hacerle algo a su único hermanito. Es cierto que a veces se excedía con las bromas, pero todos sus cálculos eran revisados varias veces antes de colocar una trampa y se aseguraba de cubrir todos los escenarios.

Realmente no quería lastimar a nadie… aunque es verdad que se excedió bastante aquel 1 de abrir el que hizo a Lincoln probar todas las trampas… pero terminó por compensarlo luego.

-La loca que no deja de joderle la mente a su hermano de once años tiene la idea de que ella y Lincoln se ama. Tu hermano podría llorarle como una verdadera marica durante horas y ella seguiría escuchando un "te llenaré de bebes, nena " –se rió un poco mientras dejaba salir un poco de humo de su boca –. Así que esta noticia de que Lincoln fue violado le cae como algo confuso. Algo que no puede entender, y al igual que todas niega que algo así pueda ocurrir… porque no sabe que ella es esa violadora.

Podría ser cualquiera.

Incluso la que acababan de pasar podrían haber sido la que disfrutaban de beber las lágrimas del pequeño de cabellos blancos sin siquiera saberlo.

-Nunca-

-¡Pero que dejen de repetir todas la misma cosa! –Albert retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y apagó los restos en el cenicero –. Me encuentro en la duda de si debería pegarte un tiro la próxima vez que lo repitas o pegármelo yo para librarme de esta estupidez que a llegado a mi vida. ¿Ese vagina de tu hermano menor no puede ir a la policía de una buena vez y hacer la denuncia? No, raramente la hacen. Se apegan a recuerdos felices, y si no es eso es puro miedo… pero no sólo a su violador, sino al futuro y lo que eso traerá –. Se relamió los labios –. Tú hermano no es diferente, y por eso me parece un marica aburrido.

-¡Deje de insultarlo! –Luan se levantó del diván y le gritó con fuerza –. Lincoln es el chico más amable, maravilloso, atento y divertido que conozco –podía soportar que la insultara a ella, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no dejaría que se metiera con su único hermanito menor –. Cualquier familia estaría feliz de tener a alguien como Lincoln en ella.

-Es un marica –Albert le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros –. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no por eso dejará de ser un marica –se relamió los labios mientras sonreía un poco al ver el rostro enfadado de Luan, por fin podía ver algo que no sea una sonrisa idiota –. Aunque ahora un poco menos marica ya que por fin hizo algo bien en toda su aburrida y patética vida: largarse de esa casa de lunáticos.

Luan había llegado a un punto en el que realmente quería hacerle daño a alguien. Definitivamente no se contendría con el tipo frente a ella cuando llegara la hora de lanzar sus bromas. Tampoco planeaba revisar sus cálculos diez veces como estaba acostumbrada a la hora de calibrar las trampas de las grandes.

-Están violando a tu hermano, y es por eso que no quiere regresar Louan Loud –Albert dejó salir con un suspiró –. Te guste o no, esa es la verdad… y sé que ni tú ni toda tu familia la aceptará hasta que tu hermanito hable, y posiblemente ni así quieran creer en eso. Sólo dirán que le llené la cabeza de idioteces y que la culpa es del hombre que trata de que no le pelen el pequeñín al pequeñito.

-Es un viejo bastardo hijo de puta.

-Oh, hasta que por fin alguien se atreve a lanzar algo de lo bueno –Albert se rio como no se había reído con los chistes de Luan –. Podría ser mejor, pero creo que con un poco de eso es mejor –retiró otro cigarrillo y lo encendió –. Tengo que admitir que pese a ser un grano peludo en medio del culo eres más interesante que la mayoría de tu familia, y una pérdida de tiempo aceptable –se relamió los labios una vez retirado el cigarrillo de su boca –dile a tus padres que pasaré por el hospital a ver a la pequeña Junior.

Ese tipo la pagaría caro. Luan se aseguraría de que no volviera a decir nada de su familia otra vez, no importa cuánto le costaba o si se metía en líos.

Todo valdría la pena.

-Sí, claro –. Se fue por la puerta.

La hora había acabado.

* * *

 **NA: el siguiente es el último.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Fin de la consulta**

 **…**

-¿Cómo se metió aquí? –Lynn todavía sentía la boca pastosa al hablar y era algo doloroso, pero realmente le interesaba saber cómo aquel psicólogo se había metido a su cuarto en el hospital de Royal Woods.

-Por la puerta, ¿Por dónde más, Lynn Loud? –Albert le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras tomaba una silla de la esquina y tomaba asiento cerca de la cama de Lynn –. Ahora bien, ¿Has estado jugando con el dinga-linga de tu hermano menor, Lynn Loud?

Lynn dejó salir una mueca que podría ser tanto de asco como de furia. Ya estaba enterada de todos los problemas que aquel psicólogo frente a ella le había causado a sus hermanas. ¿Qué Lincoln había sido violado? Los verdaderos problemas habían iniciado desde que su familia puso un pie en su consultorio. Desde ese momento Lincoln había comenzado a actuar extraño y a evitarlas... Llegando incluso a atacarla de esta forma.

Lynn trató de sentarse en la cama, y fue en ese mismo momento que un terrible dolor en sus costillas la obligó a volver a sentarse.

-Con el daño en tus costillas, es mejor que te limites a contestar mis preguntas con la voz más lastimosa pero clara que puedas dejar salir, Lynn Loud .

-…Vete a la mierda –se forzó a contestar –. Todo esto… es por su culpa…

-No fui yo quien se levantó a las 3 de la mañana para comer una salchichita y le jodió toda la infancia a tu hermanito–rodó los ojos –, y mira que me canso de repetirlo –. Ya ni sabía porque se metía en esa tontería. ¿Demasiado tiempo libre? Ni le caía bien Lincoln Loud, mucho menos su loca familia de mormones.

Lynn remojó sus labios con su lengua para tratar de hablar más claramente. Una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentir una cierta y extraña chispa de orgullo por la paliza que le dio un hermanito que ella misma consideraba una afeminado, mientras que otra no podía esperar por el día en que le dieran el alta para darle un tratamiento diez veces peor al bastardo. Y una parte entre las dos, preferiría darle una paliza a quien considera responsable de todo esto.

Albert Stimbelton.

-Eres la última que queda Lynn Loud, ¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto? –se relamió los labios mientras inclinó su cabeza hacia Lynn –Espero que seas la más obediente y no comiences con la misma mariconada de "todas amamos a Lincoln" –hizo una voz chillona en la última parte.

-Usted… no sabe nada… -Lynn respiró hondo –. En nuestra familia hemos pasado por malos… y b-buenos momentos, quizás muchos de ellos hayan sido… a costa de Lincoln o cualquiera de nosotras –ella misma había cometido muchos errores con sus hermanas y su hermanito, siempre siendo la más dura, la más competitiva, la que poseía la sangre caliente. Lynn nunca se daba cuenta de eso hasta que ya era tarde, pero siempre lo daba todo de ella por enmendarse, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano cometería los mismos errores –. Lincoln no es perfecto… pero es nuestro hermano y lo amamos… No le mentiré… Quiero darle una paliza por esto… una muy grande… pero jamás lo lastimaría de la forma que usted está diciendo –se forzó a sentarse –. Lincoln a cometido estupideces… llegando incluso a desear ser hijo único y convertir nuestra… habitaciones en su paraíso de "único hijo", y míreme… me dio la paliza de mi v-vida… -se recostó otra vez, le costaba respirar cada vez que se sentaba -, quiero saber que le está pasando y quiero apoyarlo.

-¿Tú punto? –Albert preguntó fríamente –. Siento que estoy escuchando el discurso de una novela con diálogos color de rosa, ¿No puedes responder a mi puta pregunta, Lynn Loud?

-…A eso me refiero… No lo entiende…

-O quizás alguna enfermera le subió un poco de más a la morfina, Lynn Loud –. Por pura costumbre buscó un cigarrillo, pero incluso él tenía que respetar los hospitales. Y ahora le vendría bien uno.

-No violé a mi hermanito –Lynn cerró los ojos mientras respondía –. Las únicas veces que siquiera lo e visto desnudo es cuando nos duchábamos de niños –. Se rió un poco –. Por lo general… l-lo veía en ropa interior por la casa –antes de que dejara de siquiera hacer eso –, y todo lo que veo es a un niño demasiado escuálido… para su propio bien –. Lincoln le parecía tan atractivo como un hermanito menor que necesitara hacer más flexiones –. Y si se lo p-pregunta, ni siquiera puede hacer que me m-moje, viejo pederasta.

Albert acarició su barba mientras encarnaba una ceja.

-Curioso… hablé con tus cuatro hermanas mayores, Lynn Loud –no pudo evitar reír un poco –, y sólo tú no me hizo sentir el impulso de pegarle un tiro a alguien –. Había esperado que la charla más complicada fuera con Lynn, pero en cambio se encontró con una Loud con mayor sentido sobre si misma y lo que sentía. Aunque no es decir mucho tomando en cuenta que sólo balbuceo.

-Eso significa, ¿Qué ya acabó? –Gruñó.

-Sí –Albert contestó directamente –, de hecho lo hice… y tengo que admitir que el resultado no es lo que esperaba, Lynn Loud.

Lynn no entendió lo que quería decir, pero tampoco le importó.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos hizo venir aquí? –Rita se cruzó de brazos mientras veía directamente a Albert Stimbelton? Aquel demente la había llamado esa misma mañana diciendo que había terminado de hablar con todas sus hijas.

-Espero que no sea para insultarnos de nuevo –Sr. Lynn se veía realmente enfadado –, conseguí que un buen amigo que es abogado tomara nuestro caso.

Albert aspiró una gran cantidad de humo antes de levantar su cabeza y dejarla salir hacia el techo.

-Ya cálmense, todas sus hijas son inocentes –Albert respondió sin verlos –, y dudo que sus hijas menores siquiera hayan tenido el periodo, y quiero creer que Lincoln no es tan jodidamente patético para dejarse abusar por una niña menor que él.

-¡Sé lo dije! –Rita le gritó mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa de madera frente a ella.

La pareja había sido citada en el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Albert Stimbelton: el Asilo juvenil de Royal Woods. La pareja se había sentido muy incómoda en el momento en el que entró, pero ambos habían aceptado esa última visita para terminar con todo.

-Espero que ahor-

-¡Cierre la boca, maldita estúpida! –Albert golpeó la mesa con más fuerza –. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que hizo? Traicionó todo por lo que su hijo creía en usted –habló con molestia –. Realmente no quería creer que alguien podía ser tan jodido en una familia tan grande, pero parece que en este mundo todo es posible, Rita Loud.

-¿Q-qué? –Rita pestañeó un poco mientras las palabras terminaban de ser procesadas por su cabeza.

Antes de tener tiempo de enfadarse, su marido lo hizo por ella.

-¡No insulte a mi esposa!

-¡Y usted…! Usted... –habló con más calma – Ahora veo de dónde sacó su hijo esa manía de ser tan patéticamente débil –negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Rita –. El que ninguna de sus hijas violara a Lincoln… todavía -agregó –, no cambia que su hijo fue violado –apagó los restos de su cigarrillo en su cenicero gris –. Y en serio, era tan putamente obvio que no entiendo como no me di cuenta de quién era el culpable desde el primer momento. No sé si Lincoln Loud es estúpido o masoquista.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese preciso instante.

-Por una vez llegan a tiempo –Albert mencionó antes de levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la puerta, ni siquiera se dignó a ver a los Loud o escuchar sus quejas mientras abría la puerta –. Oficiales.

Dos policías entraron a su consultorio.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Rita preguntó sin entender nada.

-Esto, Rita Loud, es el momento del quiebre, el final; la hora en que la verdad es revelada y por fin puedo sacarlos de mi vida–dejó salir una meda sonrisa –. Aunque fue más divertido de lo que creí.

* * *

 **NA: Próximo capítulo el epilogo.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **…**

-¿Sabe que mi bebé ya le dice papá? –Señor Lynn mencionó con una risa seca –. Lo escuché mientras iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina, se escuchó algo pastoso y sin sentido… pero sé que le dijo papá a mi hijo –bajó su cabeza –. ¿Puede creerlo? Mi bebé le dijo papá a mi hijo de once años, ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Que no puedo culparla. Apenas puedo pasar tiempo con ella, el trabajo cada vez es más complicado. ¿Y tiene alguna importancia siquiera trabajar? –golpeó la mesa con fuerza –. Mi hija de 4 años gana en una semana el doble de lo que yo gano en un mes. Ya ni sé para qué sigo yendo al trabajo –quizás para no pasar tiempo en casa. Tener once hijos no era tarea fácil. Especialmente cuando cada uno de ellos esperaba algo de atención.

El oficial frente a él le alcanzó un pequeño vaso de agua. Lynn tomó el vaso entre sus manos y tomó un gran trago que le cayó algo pesado por la garganta. En esos momentos le gustaría que el agua se transformara en algo más fuerte. Algo que quemara la garganta le vendría muy bien en esos momentos.

-Entonces… ¿Se sintió opacado por su propio hijo? –uno de los oficiales le preguntó sin poder creer él mismo su propia pregunta. Esas no eran precisamente razones comunes para algo como esto.

Lynn sólo pudo asentir.

-Quiero a mi hijo… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que no soy nada dentro de esa casa –se rió un poco de si mismo –. Buscan atención de mi parte, pero no quiero dárselas y cuando se las doy siento que todo lo que hago es obedecer lo que me dicen. ¿Es que no soy el hombre de la casa? Siempre sentí que tenía que ser más respetado… más temido, por así decirlo.

-¿Y creyó que su hijo tenía eso, Lynn? –la segunda oficial frente a él se acercó mientras cruzaba sus brazos –. ¿Creyó que su hijo tenía todo es "respeto" que usted merecía?

-Es difícil de explicarlo… hace tiempo que me siento así –no sabía cuándo había comenzado a ver a su propio hijo como una amenaza –. Y aquel día en que mi Lily le dijo papá… Sólo exploté –tomó otro poco de su agua y suspiró muy fuerte –. Fue en el baño… no recuerdo muy bien que pasó, pero de un momento a otro lo tenía en el piso y… bueno, sentí que tenía poder –presionó uno de sus puños frente a él –. Olvidé que era mi hijo y me sentí poderoso… ni siquiera sentí que fuera malo. Era sólo yo mostrándole quién era el verdadero hombre –. No pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa el pensar en eso.

Ambos oficiales sintieron asco.

-Pero estaba mal… Una parte de mí lo sabía, pero no quería verlo –todo lo que quería era poder seguir sintiéndose poderoso. Mostrarle a Lincoln cuál era el lugar que merecía dentro de aquella jerarquía: debajo de él.

-Irá a la cárcel –la oficial habló con dureza –, todos allí sabrán lo que hizo señor Loud, y será su turno de saber lo que se siente estar abajo.

Lynn Loud no tenía una respuesta para eso.

* * *

-¿Porqué me siguen molestando? –Albert habló con molestia –. A tú papi seguramente se la meterá un enorme ruso en la prisión, disfruta de tú final feliz.

Lincoln no respondió al instante, sólo se mantuvo sentado en aquella silla de madera en el nuevo consultorio de Albert. Había ido sin una cita previa y lo había hecho a espaldas de su familia. Albert estaba en todo su derecho de echarlo del lugar.

-¿Feliz? Fu –bufó –. Mi familia no podría estar peor.

-¿Esperabas que todo siguiera siendo normal? –se relamió los labios – ¿O preferirías que papi siguiera con sus visitas nocturnas? –la mueca de asco que dejó salir Lincoln fue respuesta suficiente –. Tengo que admitir que no esperé que no fueran tus hermanas, por tus primeras reacciones apostaba por la deportista, quizás la futura mesera.

-Mamá está mal –Lincoln siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado –. Apenas come, no quiere hablar con nadie y sólo sale para ir a trabajar.

-Tu madre acaba de descubrir que su marido se tiraba a su propio hijo, no esperes que se recupere sin una buenas píldoras.

-Mis hermanas no dejan de acosarme –dijo esto último con un ligero temblor –, quieren que vuelva a casa, pero no puedo así –. Los señores McBride le habían permitido quedarse con ellos tanto tiempo como quisiera, especialmente en esta situación –. Sólo quería evitar que esto pasara… y sé que con el tiempo-

-Con el tiempo se hubiera vuelto peor, tarde o temprano siempre se vuelve peor –. Y posiblemente también se hubiera expandido a cualquiera de sus hermanas. Sr. Lynn necesitaría seguir demostrando ser el macho alfa, ¿y qué mejor forma que tirarse a la hija que peor lo mire? Por supuesto, Lincoln no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Sólo le traería más discusiones, y lo quería fuera de su consultorio ahora mismo.

-No sé si lo mejor sería irme con mi abuelo. Creo que puedo soportar el mal olor del asilo y las comidas con sabor a aceite de pescado. Ya casi no puedo soportar todo esto.

-¿Y tienes que venir a molestarme? –Albert gruñó –. Tú padre te violó, Lincoln. Es duro, pero tienes que aceptar que tu padre es un demente hijo de puta que te visitaba cada vez que tenía que demostrar más de su "hombría". Ahora está en la cárcel, y tu familia tendrá que aprender a seguir adelante sin él. Y tú también.

-Tengo miedo de mis hermanas, especialmente de… de Lynn –todavía no podía olvidar el modo en que la había lastimado aquel día. Lynn no se lo merecía, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar así cuando lo tocó –.

Albert metió la mano dentro de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña receta. Lincoln vio como anotaba algunas cosas en esa curioso forma de escribir médica y se la tendía sobre la mesa.

-Dale esto a tu madre o a quien te esté cuidando ahora, Lincoln Loud. No esperes que te curen, pero harán más fácil sobrellevar tu situación.

Lincoln lo dudó un momento, pero terminó por tomar la receta.

-Entonces… ¿Esto es todo, doctor? –Lincoln miró la receta en su mano mientras hablaba –. ¿Una receta médica y adiós? ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?

-Si quieres una sesión, tendrás que estar lo suficientemente jodido para que te internen aquí, y yo tendría que ser lo bastante estúpido para tomar tu caso –señaló la puerta tras Lincoln –. Ahí está la puerta.

-Es un hijo de puta, ¿Lo sabía?

-Bienvenido al mundo, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Final apresurado? Supongo que sí. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera decir más.**

 **Sr. Lynn era el violador, Lincoln tendrá que buscar terapia de alguien más y las cosas tendrán que seguir desde ahí.**

 **Bueno, ya me cansé de esto de los malos finales y las violaciones. Me voy a escribir algo diferente y con un mejor final.**

 **Quizás alguna comedia.**


End file.
